Prvé Vianoce
by AlexSmiley
Summary: Také malé vianočné prekvapenie pre Vás ;)


**Poznámka autora**

**Dúfam, že ste tento rok boli veľmi dobrí, pretože tu pre vás mám jedno malé prekvapenie ;) Keďže sú dnes tie Vianoce, rozhodla som sa úplne spontánne napísať krátku jednorázovku o Vianociach Alyssy a Albusa ako páru. Chcela by som sa vám týmto poďakovať za vašu podporu, inšpiráciu a proste za všetko. Ďakujem vám všetkým, dúfam, že sa vám bude poviedka páčiť ;) Veselé Vianoce! **

Zobúdzala som za vyhrávania rolničiek a lahodnej vône štedrovečernej večere. So slastným zamrnčaním som sa prevalila na chrbát a následne sa posadila na posteli. Vedľa mňa už bdela Rose a ako inak niečo čítala. Dominique, Roxanne, Katherine, Molly, Lucy a Lily ešte tvrdo spali.

„Dobrá ráno, Alyssa," pozdravila ma Rose a zaklapla knihu. Usmiala som sa na ňu a preliezla do jej postele.

„To sa tak tešíš na Vianoce alebo ťa zobudila vôňa kuchárskeho umenia mojej starej mamy?"

„Myslím, že na to poznáš odpoveď už aj sama," odvetila som. Bola som vážne rada, že ma mama pustila do Brloha. Najprv to vyzeralo, že zostanem znova trčať na Rokforte ako minulý rok- vždy lepšie ako trpieť niekde na chate so starou mamou Helgou- ale potom, čo som ju na kolenách poprosila nakoniec rezignovala. K starým rodičom prišli všetci Weasleyovci, takže nás v dome bola vážne kopa. V izbách sme spali po desiatich, ale nie nadarmo sa hovorí, že dobrých ľudí sa všade veľa zmestí.

Prezliekli sme sa, ustlali postele a zišli dole do kuchyne, kde vládla príjemná vianočná atmosféra. Pani Weasleyová, pani Potterová a Roseina mama stáli pri sporáku a varili hmkajúc si Tichú noc. Všetko naokolo bolo vyzdobené sviečkami, svetielkami, imelom a inými vianočnými dekoráciami. Na stole som si všimla obrovskú tortu s bielou polevou, na ktorej sa korčuľoval Santa z marcipánu. Merlin, tak veľmi milujem Vianoce!

„Dievčatá!" zvolala nadšene pani Weasleyová. „Veselé Vianoce."

„Veselé Vianoce," odzdravili sme unisono. „Potrebujete pomoc?"

„My nie, ale možno by ste mohli ísť pomôcť chalanom priniesť vianočný stromček."

Zvyšok domácnosti ešte tuho spal, keď sme si s Rose obliekali svetre, šále, hrubé kabáty a obúvali snehule, aby sme vyšli von do tej treskúcej zimy. Vďakamerlinovi nesnežilo, ale aj tak sme sa do snehu zabárali až po kolená, kým sme sa predierali k chalanom.

„Hej!" zakričala Rose, ale tí guľujúci sa blázni sa smiali tak nahlas, že nás nepočuli. Pokrútila som hlavou a vytiahla prútik. Poslala som na nich takú snehovú sprchu, že sa všetci v mihu oka premenili na ľudských snehuliakov. Prekvapene sa pozreli našim smerom.

„Alyssa, toto si vážne nemusela," zastonal James a oprášil zo seba sneh.

„Al, mohol by si svojej frajerke dohovoriť, aby nebola taká násilnícka?" zamiešal sa do toho Fred a vytriasal si sneh z vlasov. Scorpius, ktorý tento rok tiež prišiel, sa ako jediný nesťažoval. Vlastne ani nemohol, pretože sa olizoval s Rose. Rýchlo som sa odvrátila a pozrela na Albusa, ktorý sa ku mne približoval. Namierila som naňho prútik.

„Len to skús," vyzvala som ho. Našu tradičnú guľovačku možno vždy prehrám, ale sám veľmi dobre vie, že som schopná tvrdo bojovať. Zdvihol ruky v obrannom geste.

„To ti už ani nemôžem dať bozk na dobré ráno?" Nedôverčivo som nadvihla obočie.

„Na muchlovanie sa budete mať čas neskôr," prehovoril James, „teraz radšej už poďme po ten stromček inak sa nevrátime ani do Silvestra."

Les, do ktorého sme smerovali bol iba pár minút cesty, ale v takýchto kalamitných podmienkach nám aj to trvalo dobrú pol hodinu. A na našu smolu ešte začalo aj chumeliť.

„No skvelé," zašomrala som. Bola som už na kosť premrznutá, prsty na nohách už mi určite dávno odumreli.

„Nepripomína ti to naše malé dobrodružstvo v Zakázanom lese minulý rok?" zašepkal mi do odmrznutého ucha Albus.

„Myslíš to, kedy nás skoro prizabili kentaurovia?" zareagovala som. „Ani veľmi nie."

„Máme ho!" zakričal Fred kráčajúci popredu. Všetci sme zastali a pozreli sa na krásnu, husto rozvetvenú jedličku. Bola dokonalá.

Spoločnými silami sme sa chopili pílky, ktorú James a Fred „vypožičali" z kôlne pána Weasleyho a začali píliť. Šiestim nám to trvalo zhruba ďalšiu pol hodinu. Potom sme ju zviazali špagátom, aby nám cestou späť nepoopadávalo ihličie a konečne si trochu oddýchli.

„Teda, to už aj tvoje tréningy boli menej namáhavé než odpíliť strom, James," prehovoril Fred a zvalil sa do snehu po mojej ľavici. Po pravej strane sedel Albus a hlavu si opieral o moje plece. Chytil ma za ruku, aby si so mnou preplietol prsty, no vtom vyskočil.

„Dobrotivý Merlin, Alyssa!" zvolal. „Mrzneš."

„Páni, nebyť teba, tak by som na to neprišla, Colombo!" zasyčala som drkotajúc zubami. Možno som si mala navliecť chramromilský rolák a nie len tenkú mikinu. Škaredo na mňa pozrel a potom si stiahol svoje rukavice. Pevne mi chytil ruky do svojich a začal mi ich zohrievať.

„Ak nachladneš-"

„-budem si nárokovať tvoju dvadsaťštyrihodinovú starostlivosť tak ako minulý rok," dopovedala som a žmurkla naňho.

O päť minút sme odchádzali, ja tesne pritisnutá k Albusovmu boku s jeho vlnenými rukavicami na rukách. Protestovala som proti tomu, ale po piatich rokoch neustálych hádok to človeka už proste nebaví. Spustila sa riadna snehová metelica, preto sme kráčali najrýchlejšie ako nám to snehová pokrývka dovolila. Všetci sme sa potešili, keď sme pred sebou konečne zbadali vysvietený a vykúrený Brloh. Otriasli sme sa od snehu, odupali topánky a nedočkavo sa vovalili dnu, aby sme sa konečne zohriali.

Stromček sa všetkým páčil, ale keďže bol do obývačky priveľký, znárodnil ho pán Weasley, že ho trochu upraví. Roseina mama nám pripravila šálky horúcej čokolády a my sme sa, uzimení a povyzliekaní len do tielok a pančúch, naskladali k pukotajúcemu krbu. Rose sa oprela o Scorpiusa, ktorý ju upokojujúco hladkal po chrbte, James sediaci na zemi sa oprel o pohovku a zatvoril oči, Fred sa podel nevedno kam a Albus sedel vedľa mňa s rukou okolo mojich pliec.

„Ešte ti je zima?" opýtal sa. Pokrútila som hlavou.

„Nie, len si necítim prsty na nohách."

Chytil ma pod kolenami a zdvihol si moje nohy do lona.

„Čo robíš?" vydýchla som prekvapene. Rukami horúcimi od toho ako zvieral šálku s čokoládou mi stisol zmrznuté nohy. Jemne mi ich masíroval a ja som cítila ako sa roztápam, a nemyslím tým len zmrznuté prsty. Zatvorila som oči a zaborila si tvár do jeho pleca.

„Lepšie?" vyzvedal a ja som prikývla. Rukou mi vošiel do vlasov vlhkých a zvlnených od snehu a druhou ma tuho objal okolo pása.

„Som rád, že si prišla," zašepkal mi.

Usmiala som sa. „Ja tiež." Zdvihla som hlavu a zahľadela sa mu do zelených očí. Nahýnala som sa k nemu pre bozk, no hlas jeho mami nás vyrušil.

„Albus, mohol by si, prosím ťa, priniesť z povaly ozdoby?" požiadala ho. Vzdychol si.

„Jasné, mami." Potom sa otočil na mňa. „Poď so mnou."

Navliekla som si džínsy a ledabolo prehodila mikinu cez plecia zatiaľ čo ma Albus čakal pri východe z obývačky. Potichu sme vyšli po schodoch až úplne hore a preliezli padacími dverami na povalu. Očakávala som, že tam bude kosa ako na Sibíri, ale prekvapivo tam bolo príjemne teplo.

„Tak, kde sú tie ozdoby?" spýtala som sa rozhliadajúc sa po kope škatúľ.

„Ozdoby počkajú," odpovedal. Nechápavo som sa naňho otočila, podľa prosby jeho mamy to tak asi nebude.

„Chcel som ti dať toto." Z vačku džínsov vytiahol malú škatuľku a keď mi doplo, že je to pre mňa, cúvla som.

„Jasne som ti povedala, že mi nemáš nič kupovať!" vyčítala som mu. Na Halloweena sme sa dohodli, že si nič nekúpime a on sa takto nehanebne rozhodol ignorovať našu dohodu. Ja preňho nič nemám, musela som sa učiť na skúšky, nemala som čas nakupovať. Navyše, nemám ani páru, čo by som mu kúpila.

„Ale ja som to nekúpil," hájil sa. „Dala mi to mama predvčerom, keď sme prišli."

Prestala som sa mračiť, no aj tak sa mi to nezdalo fér. Už druhý rok po sebe som mu dlžná darček. Vložil mi ju do dlane a ja som ju opatrne otvorila.

„Albus!" vyhŕkla som, keď som zbadala, čo v nej je.

„Páči sa ti?" opýtal sa napäto. „Ne- nežiadam ťa o ruku alebo tak...len chcem, aby si vedela, že ťa milujem."

Omráčene som naňho hľadela. On sa snáď zbláznil!

„T- to nemôžem prijať..." Podišiel ku mne a zatvoril mi dlaň, aby som mu darček nemohla vrátiť.

„Nemiluješ ma?" Ale no tak, toto nie je fér!

„Samozrejme, že áno," zavrátila som, „ale toto...toto sa proste nedá, ja...ja pre teba nič nemám." Vykrútil kútiky úst do úsmevu a vzal mi tvár do dlaní.

„Aj tak nechcem nič viac než teba." Och, Merlin, a nemilujte ho! Raz ma pravdepodobne pripraví o rozum, ale tak to s vecami- a ľuďmi- ktorých miluje býva.

Schmatla som ho za predok trička a pritiahla ho k sebe. Drvivo som ho pobozkala, aby vedel ako veľmi ma frustruje a on sa tomu usmial. Objal ma okolo pása a keď som sa snažila odtiahnuť, nepustil ma. Bozkávali sme sa ďalej, náruživo a vášnivo akoby to bola naša posledná hodina a môj zdravý rozum, ktorý mi pripomínal, že kedykoľvek môže niekto prísť hore a uvidieť nás, pomaly upadal do zabudnutia. Ta sa zdá, že na tie vianočné ozdoby si nejakú tú chvíľu počkajú.

Keď sme sa vracali s rukami plnými škatúľ s ozdobami, obaja celý červení, pokrkvaní a strapatí, celá família už stála v obývačke a očakávala nás. Jedlička s upravenou veľkosťou majestátne stála v rohu.

„No konečne!" zvolala pani Potterová. „Kde ste boli tak dlho?" James sa zachechtal.

„Mami, čo nevidíš, akí sú obaja-" Varovne som naňho zazrela a on zbledol.

„-krásni, krásni. Akí sú obaja krásni!" rýchlo to zahovoril a pratal sa, čo najďalej odo mňa. Niekedy sa hodí mať násilnícku povahu.

Stromček sme ozdobili všetci spolu ako jedna obrovská rodina. Keď bol hotový a zhodli sme sa na tom, že je naozaj krásny, pani Weasleyová nás k nemu nahnala a Rosein ujo Charlie nás odfotil. S dievčatami sme sa potom vzdialili do kuchyne, aby sme pomohli s prípravou stola a večere.

„Alyssa, prosím ťa, polož ich na stôl," požiadala ma pani Potterová a podala mi sadu porcelánových tanierov. Ako som si ich od nej brala, zrak jej padol na moju pravú ruku, kde sa mi vynímal darček od Albusa. Zahľadela sa mi do očí a hrejivo sa na mňa usmiala. Usmiala som sa späť, ale modlila som sa, aby to nepochopila zle a nepomyslela si, že sme sa s Albusom zasnúbili.

Sviatočná večera bola vynikajúca, pani Weasleyová nesklamala svoju povesť výbornej kuchárky. Oblizovali sme sa až za ušami, také to bolo dobré. Potom sme sa presunuli do obývačky, posadali si na gauč alebo na zem, kde bolo miesto, a dívali sa ako vonku padá sneh akoby sa z neba sypala múka. Pani Weasleyová nás donútila spievať koledy, ale nikto sa nesťažoval, ako by aj mohol, Vianoce sú predsa o tom plniť želania iných. Spievali sme a ja som sa cítila ako na konci jedného z tých vianočných, rodinných filmov, keď zavládne pokoj a pohoda a všetci sú šťastní, že môžu byť spolu. Ja som sa tak tiež cítila, Weasleyovsko- Potterovský klan je ako moja druhá rodina.

Hneď potom ako sme dospievali obľúbenú koledu pani Weasleyovej sa James a Fred zdvihli.

„Dobre, už dosť sentimentu," vyhlásil James, „ja čas na zábavu." Fred horlivo pritakával.

„Všetkých vás vyzývam na guľovačku!" skríkol a už aj bežal k dverám s Jamesom za pätami. Albus sa na mňa pozrel.

„Máš záujem nakopať tým dvom frajerom riť?" opýtal sa ma s nezbedným úsmevom. Uškrnula som sa, proti nám dvom spolu nemajú ani najmenšiu šancu.

„To sa stav," odvetila som a zdvihla som sa na nohy. Toto budú vážne, vážne krásne Vianoce! A v niekoho prípade aj pekne mokré.

**Tak, snáď sa vám táto oddychová poviedka páčila a aspoň trochu vám spríjemnila tento sviatočný deň ;) Želám vám teda ešte raz šťastné a veselé Vianoce a dúfam, že si všetci nájdete pod stromčekom presne to, čo ste si želali ;) **


End file.
